Nabu's Little Sister
by Pricilla Harkness
Summary: Nabu's in trouble. Why? He has a pissed off little sister.
1. They Don't Deserve to Know

Chapter 1: They Don't Deserve to Kow

Disclaimer:All I own is Pricilla and my fanfic account

* * *

"Pricilla!"

I snapped awake. "Yeah, Mom?"

"You did it again."

I looked around my room to see that I was sitting on a mound of soil, and my ceiling was gone, and I had a wonderful view of the early morning sky.

"Dang it. Mom, could you fix it, please?"

"Sure, sweetie." She quickly recreated the ceiling and turned the soil back into my bed. Then she started coughing.

"Mom, are you OK?" Then, her face started flushing. I felt her forehead, and it was burning up. "Mom, you have a fever, you need to get into bed." She nodded, and I helped her to her bed. I felt her forehead again, and found it hotter. I was getting worried. "Mom, I'm going to call school to let them know that I can't come today. Then I'm going to take your temperature. OK?" she feebly nodded, and I called the school.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Fisher. This is Pricilla Andros, I can't come to school today."

"Oh, Pricilla. Why can't you come? Is everything alright?"

"No, Ma'am. My mother is very sick and I don't know what's wrong. I need to take care of her today."

"OK, Pricilla. I'll let your teachers know that you will be absent for today."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fisher."

"I hung up and got the thermometer to take my mom's temperature. When I got to her room, she was passed out. I quickly took her temperature to find that it was 105 degrees F. I quickly called an ambulance to take her to the hospital. When we got to the hospital, they took her into a room, and wouldn't let me in. I took that time to call Mike and Vanessa my best friend's parents, as well as my godparents.

"Hello?"

"Vanessa?"

"Pricilla? I thought you weren't allowed to use your cell phone during school."

"I'm not at school, I'm at the hospital. Mom has an extremely high fever, and I'm worried. Could you please come over here? I really need someone to lean on."

"Of course. I'll be right there. Don't you worry."

"Thanks." I hung up, and took a seat in the waiting room. A nurse came over to me with some papers that I needed to fill out. When I was about halfway through the papers, Mike and Vanessa came running in.

"Pricilla! How is she?"

"I don't know. Last I checked, she had a 105 degree fever, but that was before we came here. I'm so scared."

Mike and Vanessa engulfed me in a hug, and the tears I had been holding back broke free.

"Shhh, Shhh. It's OK. She'll be fine. Shhhh." Vanessa continued to comfort me while Mike finished the papers and gave them to a nurse.

~3 Hours Later~

A doctor came out of the room that they took my mom to. He showed me to the room where they had moved my mom.

"She is asleep at the moment. Her fever was very high. Do you have any idea how she got it?"

"No, Sir. She just came in to wake me up for school this morning, and once I was up, she started coughing. Then her face went red and she had the fever."

"Do you have a father or siblings?"

"Yes, what about them?"

"They might want to hear this."

"Sir, with all due respect, they don't deserve to know what's wrong. Neither my mom nor I have spoken to either one of them since my parents divorced, 10 years ago."

"Well then, I'm sorry to here that."

"Heard it a million times, so save your breath. What is wrong with my mom?"

"The fever caused her to become paralyzed from the neck down."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. She will live and recover, but she will never be able to leave her bed."

"Thank you for telling me, and for saving her life. Do you have any idea of when she can leave?"

"Maybe in a week. It all depends on her recovery rate."

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem." He left, and I sat in the chair by Mom's bed. After a few minuets, Mike and Vanessa came in, as well as Roxy(my other best friend)'s dad.

"How is she?"

"She's sleeping, but she's paralyzed from the neck down. She's going to need someone to take care of her, so I've decided to leave school to take care of her, I can take an online course."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

~one year later~

"I'm so sorry for your loss, please accept my condolences."

"I'm very sorry about the loss of your mother, she was a wonderful woman."

All of the apologies were the same;I'm sorry about your mother dying here, have a cookie to make it all better. Roxy, her dad, Bloom, and her parents all stood around me, almost like a protective barrier against the pain.

I moved in with Bloom, seeing as her parents were my godparents and guardians. I was glad that my mom's solicitor didn't try to find my dad for me to live with. That would've been impossible.

After Mom's death, I became a zombie. My friends and their parents tried to pull me out of my funk, but I wouldn't respond. Everything became a daze. I started dressing all in black, I dyed my light brown hair black, I stopped living the life I used to live. I would only seem a fraction like my old self when I would make or practice with my weapons.

~About a year later~

I woke up for breakfast one evening, and went down to the kitchen to find Princess Stella of Solaria asleep on the couch. Once she woke up, a hunter troll and ogre, along with a few ghouls smashed through the back door. Great.

I started fighting them and then Stella told Bloom to take the ghouls outside and take care of them. I knew that she wouldn't be able to alone, so I went with her. We killed half of them, then the ogre, Knut, disappeared with the rest, leaving the hunter troll. Stella and Bloom were on the ground, to scared to do anything, as the troll was going straight towards them. I rolled my eyes, and pulled out my magic sword. I had made it out of both my powers combined. I jumped up and landed on its back, stabbing its shoulder. Then 4 specialists appeared and one with purple hair threw his morning star, and it tied up the ogre. The others said something about him not being able to take on a troll by himself and swashbuckler camp. Guess they didn't see me piggybacking the troll with a glowing sword.

The next day, Bloom and I went to Alfea. In a way, I was glad, I needed to get out of Gardenia. It wasn't healthy for me to mope around all day long, besides school, and I saw my mom everywhere in Gardenia. In the park when I saw little kids play with their Mommies, when Vanessa made pancakes, everything reminded me of her.

AN: So, how do you like it?

Pricilla was the princess of Andros(where Nabu is from), but when her parents divorced, she went with her mom to gardenia. This was at the age of 6. She became friends with bloom after she saved Bloom from Mitsi(is that how you spell it?). They became friends with Roxy when she and Artu were running from dognappers, and they helped hide them. She hates her dad and is super pissed at Nabu. You will find out next chapter.


	2. Oh Great, He's Back

Chapter 2: Oh Great, He's Back

Me no own

Stella moved the plant the man was hiding behind, and we all saw what he looked like. All I could think was, 'Oh great, he's back.' Then, Layla ran off, and I took the chance to leave his company. I followed Layla about a block when she stopped. She was crying, so I gave her a hug. Then I heard _him _calling my name.

"Pricilla! Pricilla, wait, please!" I ignored him.

"Layla, do me a huge favor, please. Transform so we can fly to find the girls. I know you don't really want to talk right now, but if that guy catches me, I won't be able to restrain myself from punching him."

She nodded, so we quickly transformed and flew to where the girls were.

~Skip to when they are on the museum roof~

"How did you get up here?"

"Same as you, magic."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ophir. Look, I want to help you."

"How do we know that you aren't working for Baltor?"

"I swear on my magic that I'm not."

"Fine. Let's go."

We opened a window and flew in. I grabbed him by the back of his robe and brought him in.

"Liar." I hissed in his ear, almost quiet enough for Musa not to hear.

We followed the Ttrix and were fighting them when Baltor came in and grabbed "Ophir" by the neck.

"You can save him, just give me the box." Said Baltor. I was alll for not saving him, but it was Layla's decision.

"Please, Pricilla help me." I just turned away to face the winx.

"What should I do?"

"Save him, there will always be other chances to get the box, but if he dies today, we can't help him again."

"I have to agree with Flo."

"Me too"

"Me three."

"Pricilla?"

"Don't save him."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

In the end, Layla ended up saving him, so we flew back to Alfea.

~Back at Alfea~

We landed in the courtyard, and once we detransformed, and the others were talking, probably trying to figure out my attitude, he came up and tried to talk to me.

"Pricilla, why won't you talk to me?"

"Why didn't you?"

And with that, I ran off into the woods, tears filling my eyes.

"Pricilla, wait!"

He started to follow me, so I ran faster. I got to my secret spot and climbed a tree. Then he came into my clearing.

"Pricilla, get down from the tree, you'll hurt yourself!"

"No. You can't tell me what to do!"

"As the Crown Prince of Andros, I order you to come down and talk to me."

I jumped down, muttering about stupid older brothers remembering stupid rules.

"What do you want, Nabu?"

"What happened to you?"

"Don't act like you care."

"I do c-"

"Don't you dare finish that scentence! If you did care, then why didn't you call me, or send me an email, or anything? I lived two years with no one but Mom, working hard just to keep my scholarship! I've had a crappy life, and now, after 15 years, you suddenly take an interest in my life!"

"I've had a hard life too."

"No! You haven't! You stayed in the castle! You didn't have to leave all your friends and leave your school and take online courses and take charity just so you could keep your house! You didn't have to sit by Mom's bed 24/7 for a year! You didn't have to take care of everything when she DIED! So don't you tell me that you had a hard life!" I screamed, transformimg and flying off.

After about 15 minuets, I heard the girls fly up behind me I flew faster, not wanting them to see my tears. After about a minuet, I landed in a small glade with a little pond and lots of flowers. I sat down on a rock and cried. After a while, I felt a 5 pairs of arms wrap around me. I cried for another good half hour. Then, I felt a breeze, and on the breeze, there was the scent of my mother's perfume. I instantly relaxed, finally opening my eyes and looking at the worried faces of my friends.

"Pricilla, are you OK?" Flora asked.

"Not really."

"What happened?"

"Mom was brought up in the most brutal way possible, by my brother."

"But, he lives with your dad, in Australia."

"No, I lied about that. I'm really from here. Mom and I moved to Earth after the divorce. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's OK. Do you want to go back to Alfea now? It's almost dinner time."

"Sure."

When we got back, I saw Nabu sitting right outside the gate.

"What do you want?"

"Just please, tell me the truth. Did. Mom. Die."

"Yes, now don't act like you care. Just go back to your dad, and never speak to me again."

Then, we walked through the gate and went up to our dorm.

"Hey, guys, I just had a wonderful idea. We should have a slumber party in the common!"

"Sure Stel. Anything to get my mind off of my brother."

Once we were all in our PJ's with our pillows and blankets, we started talking. Eventually we started a game of Truth or Dare.

"Layla, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"OK, who was your first kiss?"

"I haven't had one, because of my betrothal to the crown prince of Andros."

At this I spit out my drink, all over Stella.

"Hey, you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't realize who it was."

"oh, OK."

"Hey, Pricilla, I just thought of something, your last name is Andros, and only royalty have the planet as their last name."

Then Layla spit her drink all over Stella.

"What? Your last name is Andros?"

"Yup. Lucky you, you get to marry my _"wonderful"_ big brother."

"Really?"

"Yup. Lucky you."

"Can this marriage get any worse?"

"Well, you will have two countries to take care of."

"Thanks, Pricilla. I really needed that."

"You're welcome, _SIS_"

And, again, she spit out her drink onto, yes, Stella.

Hey, I read a few stories where Layla is from andros, and others where she is from tides. in this one, she is from tides


	3. Does He Mean It?

Chapter 3: Does He Mean It?

Wow. Three chapters in three days, I really spoil you guys.

thanks to winxgirl1997 and 4everleestain for reviewing. You two are awesome!

Me no own.:'((

* * *

Layla wasn't back from putting Nabu in a cell, and I didn't here her shouting, so I went down to where the cells were to find locked in the cell with my brother.

"Why were you on Andros?"

"Oh, look, it's the happy couple."

"What are you talking about, Pricilla?"

"Nothing, Layla."

"Pricilla, could-"

"No, Nabu, I'm not talking to you."

"Why?"

"Did you not here me last time?"

"How was I supposed to know what you had to go through?"

"Oh, I don't know, you could've called! I would've been more than happy to tell you, but noooo you had to ignore all of my calls and emails, then didn't even bother to check in on me when the identities of the Winx Club were revealed to the magical universe!"

"Pricilla, who is he?"

"You haven't figured it out yet? This _"wonderful"_ man is my brother dearest."

"What? You mean that I'm betrothed to _HIM_?"

"Ding, ding, ding! That is correct!"

"Oh great. Pricilla, could you please get me out of here?"

"Sure, Layla."

I let her out, making sure that Nabu didn't get out.

~after the battle in the Alfea infirmary~

Nabu's POV

Pricilla was unconscious on one of the beds. I was sitting right next to her, holding her hand, and the others were talking. Pricilla had gotten severely injured in the battle, and needed professional medical care. Flora wasn't able to heal her very much because she had been hit by a very powerful spell.

Back to Pricilla's POV

While I was unconscious, I got a vision from Mom. I would rarely ever get them.

"Mom!" I yelled, rushing forward to hug her.

"Hello, Sweetie." She chuckled, wrapping her arms around me.

"Mom, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. Now, what's this I've been hearing about you being rude to your brother?"

"Why not? He never even contacted us after the divorce."

"Sweetie, I'll admit that that hurt me, and I know it hurt you more, but you need to forgive him. He loves you and it hurts him when you're so cold to him. You can't let your anger get in the way of your bond with him. One day, the strength of that bond could save a life."

"What do you mean?"

"You will find out when the time comes. Look, you will be waking up soon, so PLEASE try to put aside your anger and fix the rips in your bond with your brother."

"I will, Mom."

Then she started to fade, and I heard Nabu's voice and felt something on my hand.

"Please wake up Pricilla, please."

I opened my eyes to find Nabu staring at me with bags under his eyes.

"Nabu."I cried, flinging my arms around him, wrapping him in a hug."I'm so sorry." I sobbed, tears flowing down my face.

"Shhh, shhh. It's OK, Sis. It's OK. I forgive you." he murmured into my hair, rubbing my back to calm me down. After a minuet I stopped crying, finally noticing my surroundings. The first thing I saw was all the winx and specialists wide eyed and open mouthed.

"What are you guys, fly traps?" I asked, earning a chuckle from Nabu. At that, they snapped to their senses.

"Pricilla!" They shouted, running forward and nearly suffocating me with a group hug. Even Riven joined in.

"Can't breathe." I gasped, causing them to release me with sheepish smiles on their faces. Well, except Bloom.

"Pricilla, do you know how worried we all were? I was on the brink of calling Mom and Dad! Nabu didn't sleep for 2 days, and Layla just about went crazy! Don't even get me started on the others!"

"Geeze, Bloom. Any more of that and I might start calling you Vanessa, or, better yet, Mike."

"Wha-" then she saw the twinkle in my eye. "Fine, I'll stop, but only if you promise never to call me Mike or Vanessa."

"Fine."

"Hey, Pricilla, would you mind telling us why you hugged a guy you so obviously seemed to hate?"

"Sure, he's my brother."

"What?' Everyone,bar Layla, Nabu, and myself, yelled, and the guys looking ready to punch Nabu.

"You're her bother?" Riven asked menacingly.

"Um, yes?" Nabu replied nervously.

Riven was about to punch him when I stepped between them.

"Riven, stop. Layla, give me a hand, please." I said, trying to hold Riven,one of my surrogate big brothers(the most protective one, I might add), back. Layla came right over and helped. "Riven! Stop! If you hurt him, I will never forgive you!" At that he stopped struggling.

"Thanks, Sis."

"No problem, Nana."

"I told you not to call me that, it makes me sound like a girl."

"Glad you're embracing it." I replied with a cheeky smile.

"That's it." Nabu said, and leapt forward, tickling me. "Still ticklish, I see." He taunted.

"Nabu, stop." I gasped through peals of laughter.

"Say that I'm the best brother ever and that I am not a girl."

"Fine. You're the best big brother ever, and not a girl," He stopped tickling me. "But you could pass for one with your dress and braid." and once he realized what I had said, I sprinted off with him following me.

"Can't catch me, Nana!"

"Yes I can!"

"NO, face it, I was always faster than you!"

"I'm not admitting to anything!"

Right after he said that, I tripped, allowing him to catch me.

"Hah! I got you!" he said, with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, you caught me, but only because I tripped."

"No, I caught you by my superior speed."

"nu-uh"

"ya-huh"

"nu-uh"

"ya-huh"

"nu-uh"

"ya-huh"

"nu-uh"

"ya-huh"

"nu-uh"

"ya-huh"

"nu-uh"

"ya-huh"

"nu-uh"

"nu-uh"

"ya-huh"

"See, you just admitted it."

As soon as he said that, I had him his arm bent behind him.

"Say that again." I challenged him.

"You admitted it."

Obviously, I bent his arm further back.

"OW!"

"Oops, I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

"Yes, now let go of me!"

"Say that I'm the best little sister in the world, you're sorry, and that you only caught me because I tripped because I am truly faster than you."

"You're the best little sister in the world, I'm sorry, and I only caught you because you tripped because you are truly faster than me."

"OK." I said, releasing his arm as the winx and specialists came out, probably looking for us.

"Pricilla! What were you guys doing?" Layla asked when she saw me and Nabu.

"Sorry, Lay. I didn't mean to steal your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh, right, my bad, _fianc__è_."


End file.
